


Grounded

by nukkelapsi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Child Death, Gen, Written for Tumblr, alternative universe, the angry son dies and the dying anime mum lives, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nukkelapsi/pseuds/nukkelapsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the fateful day when the titans attacked, instead of running away, Eren is grounded. He's left alone in the house as Mikasa and Carla leave for shopping. Then come the flying pieces of the wall...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> Written very briefly some time ago for tumblr. I might continue it if the idea seems good enough. I already have some ideas for a multi-chapter fic.

”I will join the scouting legion!” Eren shouted at his mum.

”No more word of that. Say bye to your father and go to your room. You’re grounded,” Carla said firmly, and started gathering the plates from the table.

”What, no, mum, I was supposed to meet Armin-” Eren started, but Carla raised her free hand to silence him.

”You can meet with him tomorrow. Go to your room and try to get some sense in that head.”

”Dad!” Eren whined at his father, who was getting ready to leave for the inner walls.

”Do as your mother says, Eren. When I get back, I’ll show you the basement. If you behave nicely, that is,” Grisha said, kissed Carla goodbye and left the house.

”Right then, you heard him, to your room young man. And Mikasa, could you help me with some shopping?” Carla asked.

”Of course Carla,” Mikasa answered, and got up from the table. Eren angrily stomped upstairs.

Carla put her jacket on, took her purse and shopping bag, and they were off.

Salted fish, some fruit, thread and a couple of other things started to fill her bag, that Mikasa helpfully carried while Carla browsed the market.

At one point they ran into beaten up Armin.

”Armin, oh dear, what happened to you?!” Carla said concerned, and started to look over the wounds.

”Mrs Yeager, it’s nothing really, I know how to take care of these,” Armin assured her, bravely smiling.

They all got startled as a loud noise sounded, and the earth beneath their feet shook.

”What was that?” Carla whispered to herself, holding onto a fence behind her to keep steady. Armin sprinted off to the direction of the main market.

”Armin, wait!” Carla shouted, and ran after him, with Mikasa closely following.

”What is it, what did you saw-” Carla asked, looked up, and stopped. A hand. A gigantic hand gripping the top of the wall.

And then a face. A titan’s face. A titan.

”But that wall is 50 metres tall, that’s impossible!” Armin’s voice sounded from behind her.

And the titan kicked the gate in. Pieces of the wall went flying, people started to scream and run, stone dust filled air and Carla’s blood went cold.

That one rock flew over to her house. The house Eren was still in,

”Run to safety you too, now, I’m getting Eren!” She shouted at the children. Armin managed to nod, and ran, but Mikasa was shaking her head. ”I’m coming with you.”

Not wanting to start arguing when her son’s life was in danger, Carla took Mikasa’s hand and sprinted to their house.

It’ll be behind the corner. That corner over there, it’ll be there- oh my god is there a person under that rock- just that corner-

Running around the corner, Carla was faced with her house fallen to pieces, a huge rock in it’s place.

”EREN!” Carla screamed and leapt forward, looking for her son. Eren’s head peeked from under a board.

”Mum! Mum, help me, I’m stuck!” Eren shouted, tears streaking down his face. He was frantically trying to pull himself from under the boards lying on top of him.

”It’s okay, sweetie, we’ll get you out, don’t worry- ” Carla reassured her son. ”Mikasa, help me with this, pull it up.”

Mikasa grabbed the board as instructed, and froze. Carla looked into the direction she was looking.

A titan, just across the street from them. Walking straight towards them.

”PULL MIKASA!” Carla shouted at the girl, and they both tried to the best of their abilities to lift the rubble off of Eren.

”Mum, it’s the titans right?” Eren asked with fear and anger in his voice.

”CARLA!” a voice called out.

”Hannes, thank god, help me!” Carla answered, relieved. Hannes grinned at her. ”You keep trying to lift that, and I’ll take care of the titan!” He saidm and ran down the street.

Carla smiled, and gestured to Mikasa to lift the board.

But Hannes came straight back. ”Hannes, what are you-”

”I’m sorry Carla, truly, I’m sorry, but we must go!” Hannes shouted, grabbed Carla’s hand, lifted Mikasa up by her waist and started running towards the evacuation ships, far away on the other side of the city.

”HANNES LET GO, EREN’S STILL THERE, LET GO OF ME!” Carla screamed at the top of her lungs, trying to reach for Eren, who was left under the fallen house, disbelieving look in his eyes.

”MUM, NO, MUM, COME BACK, MIKASA, HANNES!” Eren shouted, and reached out.

Carla could only watch in horror, as Hannes was pulling her with him, as the titan got next to the house. It lifted Eren up by his hands.

She watched in pure horror as the monster of her nightmares consumed her only son.

”NOOOOOOOOO!”


End file.
